parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jetlag
Filip Zebic in Dr. Seuss Beginner Books and Walt Disney's Timeless Classics "Dumbo's Flying Circus" Cast: *Pluto Dog Bird Wing (Disney) as Himself *Alvin Seville (The Alvin Show) as Himself *Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo) as Herself *King Leonidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Himself *Casey Junior (Dumbo) as Himself *Mr. Stork (Dumbo) as Himself *Giraffes (The Little Engine That Could) as Themselves *Tigers (DuckTales) as Themselvses *Orangutans (The Jungle Book) as Themselves *Pandas (Alvin Summer Job (aka Great Job) as Themselves *Kangaroos (Pokemon) as Themselves *Elephants (Curious George 2 Follow the Monkeys) as Themselves *Zebras (Madagascar and Little Pony Friendship is Magic) as Themselves *Horses (Cinderella) as Themselves *Camels (Pokemon) as Themselves *Dinosaurs (We're Back! A Dinosaurs Story and Land Before Time) as Themselves *Monkeys (Rugrats) as Themselves *Hyenas (The Lion King and The Lion Guard) as Themselves *Ostriches (Phineas and Ferb) as Themselves *Princess Felicity (Jetlag Sleeping Beauty) 1 as Herself *Velma Dinkley (The Scooby Doo Show) 2 as Herself *Anita (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) 3 as Herself *Taffy (Captain Caveman) 4 as Herself *Kelly (The Chica Show) 5 as Herself *Fireside Girls Blonde (Phineas and Ferb) 6 as Herself *Missy (The Little Engine That Could) 7 as Herself *Aliyah-Din (Scooby Doo in Arabrian Nights) 8 as Herself *Rosibble Fairy (Jetlag Sleeping Beauty) 9 as Herself *Ginger Hirano (Phineas and Ferb) 10 as Herself *Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) 11 as Herself *Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service) 12 as Herself *Sara Murphy's (Milo Murphy's Law) 13 as Herself *Dorothy Ann (The Magic School Bus) 14 as Herself *The 17 Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and the 7D) as Themselves *Toyland Soldier (Babes in Toyland (1997)) as Themselves *Lost Boy (Peter Pan), Pinocchio, Phineas and Ferb, Landon (Magic Gift of the Snowman), Arnold and Carlos as Themselves *Scooby Doo as Himself *Rhino Guards (Robin Hood) as Themselves *Big Bird (Sesame Street) as Himself *Audiences Mammal as Themselves *Princess Sally (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Herself *Children Animals as Themselves *Pink Elephants (Dumbo) as Themselves *Jim Crow and his Brothers (Dumbo) as Themselves *Orange Coaches (DuckTales Back to the Klondike) *Gold Coaches (Phineas and Ferb The Christmas Vacation) *Blue Box and Green Cage (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Choo Choo Express and Dumbo) *Yellow Princess Train Car (Magic School Bus Holiday Special) *Violet Organ and Blue Box (Disney Princess and Little Einsteins Go West Young Train) *Purple Kangaroos Train Car (Thomas and the Circus) *Red Light Dinosaurs Pool Train Car (Curious George 2 Follow the Monkey) *Gray Horses and Camels Train Car (The Three Caballeros) *Brown Monkeys and Orangutans Car (Phineas and Ferb Last Train Bustville) *Black Zebras Train Car (Percy Carnival Special) *Rainbow Colorful In the Sack (Henry and the Elephant) *Turquoise Giraffes Car (Dumbo) *Green Mail Car (The Brave Engineer) *Polka Dots Panda Bear Cages Car (House of Crime) *Checkered White and Black Freight Car (Frosty the Snowman) *Blue Wagon and Red Wagon (A Bug's Life and The Three Caballeros) *Raspberry Elephants & Yellow Light Hyenas Cages (Charlie Brown Life Is a Circus and Rustee Rails Rides Again) *Pink Ostriches Train Car (Dumbo) *Stripes Red and Blue Car (Green Eggs and Ham) *Blue Coach (Katie and Min Min The Miniloo Express) *Orange Box and White Box (Dumbo and Little Einsteins Mr. Penguin Ice Cream Adventure) *Gold Tigers Cages Car (Winnie the Pooh The Good and the Bad Tigger) *Purple Clown Van (The Rugrats Movie) *Red Caboose (Dumbo) *Danville Maroon Circus (Phineas and Ferb and Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Giant Red Yellow Green Orange Purple Brown Gray and Blue Railroad Tracks (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Choo Choo Express) as Themselves Scene: #Jetlag & Disney Pluto's Flying Circus Part 1 - Jetlag & Disney 17 Bengineer Books Video Intro/"Look Out for Mr. Stork"/The Circus Train Loading "Casey Junior"/Mr. Stork Brings a Delivery of Mrs. Jumbo Florida Railroad #Jetlag & Disney Pluto's Flying Circus Part 2 - Pluto's Appearance/"Song of the Seventh Dwarfs"/The Circus Gypsy Parade Railroad New York #Jetlag & Disney Pluto's Flying Circus Part 3 - Pluto's Shower Bath/Mother and Son Bond/Scooby Doo Makes Fun of Pluto/Mrs. Jumbo Goes Wild/The Fourteenth Teenage Girls/Alvin Seville Appearance Bathroom Circus Carnival Cafeteria #Jetlag & Disney Pluto's Flying Circus Part 4 - Alvin Seville meets Pluto/King Leonidas Idea/King Leonidas House Tent/Pyramid of Fourteen Girls/Pyramid of Fourteen Girls Fall/The Aftermath Circus Carnival Gym Railroad Hospital #Jetlag & Disney Pluto's Flying Circus Part 5 - The Children/Alvin Seville Almost/Baby Mine/"The Children Songs/Pluto Gets the Hiccups Gym Circus Party Hall Circus Carnival Circus Party #Jetlag & Disney Pluto's Flying Circus Part 6 - The Bucket/"Pink Elephants On Parade"/Meet The Crows Brothers Circus Party Planet Playground #Jetlag & Disney Pluto's Flying Circus Part 7 - "When I See An Elephant Dog Fly"/The Hard Life of Pluto/The Magic Feather/The Flight Test/The Surprising Finale/"I've Seen Everything"/End Credits Barney's Colorful World Live Gallery: Plutomarching.jpg|Pluto the Elephant Dog Bird Wing as Himself Alvin-Screenshots-alvin-seville-24023865-640-427.jpg|Alvin Seville as Himself Mrs. Jumbo in Dumbo.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo as Herself Char 25011.jpg|King Leonidas as Himself Casey Junior (Dumbo).jpg|Casey Junior as Himself Mr. Stork.jpg|Mr. Stork as Himself TLETC_Giraffes.png|Giraffes as Themselvses King Louie.jpg|Orangutans as Themseleves Rugrats Elephants.png| Donphan-1.jpg|Elephants as Themseleves Numel and Camperupt.jpg|Camels as Themselves Woog.jpg| Phineas and Ferb Ostriches.png|Oristches as Themselves Princess Felicity in Sleeping Beauty.jpg|Princess Felicity 1 as Herself Velma Dinkley in The Scooby Doo Show.jpg|Velma Dinkley 2 as Herself 101dalmatians_150.jpg|Anita 3 as Herself Taffy_Dare_in_Laff-A-Lympics.jpg|Taffy Dare 4 as Herself Fireside_Girls_Blonde.png| YmCUnYW0.jpg|Ginger Hirano 9 as Herself Sara Murphy's in Milo Murphy's Law.jpg|Sara Murphy's 10 as Herself Buttercup.png|Buttercup 12 as Herself Kiki.jpg|Kiki 13 as Herself Dorothy Ann.jpg|Dorothy Ann 14 as Herself Lost Boys.jpg|Lost Boy Phineas & Ferb.jpg| Pinocchio.png|Pinocchio Scooby Doo.jpg|Scooby Doo as Himself Big Bird in Sesame Street.jpg|Big Bird as Himself Animals save new york.png| YakkoWakkoandDot.png|Children Animals as Themselves Pink Elephant Dream.png|Pink Elephants as Themslevses Crows_(Dumbo).jpg|Jim Crow and his Brothers as Themselvses Annie.png|Orange Coaches Clarabel.png|Gold Coaches Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-488.jpg|Red/Brown Box and Green Cage Dumbo Elephant Car.jpg|Yellow Princess Car Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-487.jpg|Violet Organ and Blue Box The_Circus_Train_Cars_as_The_Freight_Cars..png|TAF Circus Train Two Cattle Car Casey Jr Traveling Van.jpg| Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-348.jpg|Yellow Hyena Cage Three Caballeros Baia Train car.jpg|Baia Checkered Black and White Boxcar Casey_Jr_Cookies_(A_Bug's_Life).jpg|Blue Wagon and Rasberry Wagon Rustee_Rails_Rides_Again_Two_Cage_Wagon.jpg|Red Elephant Cages and Violet Cages Dumbo Green Coach.jpg|Green Coach Thomas and the circus Circus Van.jpg|Clown Van Casey Jr's Red Caboose..png|Caboose The Bus Caboose Rooftop Wheels Category:Filip Zebic Category:Dumbo Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs